


pure of heart

by thereinafter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereinafter/pseuds/thereinafter
Summary: "There’s a belief among some Sunfire Elves that the inferno-tooth tiger can sense the purity of one’s heart, like the light of the Sun itself."
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 94
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	pure of heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Also now here on tumblr: https://thereinafter-art.tumblr.com/post/190962426498/theres-a-belief-among-some-sunfire-elves-that


End file.
